Modern components, such as integrated circuits (ICs) or discrete transistors, are produced on a large scale by fabricating several components on a substrate. For example, various IC manufacturing processes are implemented to fabricate electronic circuits on a silicon wafer. Typically, hundreds or thousands of components or IC dies are fabricated on a single wafer.
During the IC manufacturing process, a semiconductor device positioning system is used to position or place a semiconductor device such that various operations can be performed on the semiconductor device. For example, a semiconductor device positioning system can include a semiconductor device holding stage to hold a semiconductor device in a specific location and/or include a semiconductor device driver stage to move a semiconductor device for semiconductor device processing operations (e.g., a deposition process or an etching process). However, increasing the acceleration of a semiconductor device driver stage generally results in higher acceleration forces and thus higher reaction forces on the supporting structure of the semiconductor device driver stage. The higher reaction forces on the supporting structure can result in dynamic disturbances on the supporting structure, on the semiconductor device driver stage, and on other modules that are mounted on the supporting structure.